1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hair care products and, more specifically, to a curling iron shield. The curling iron shield is comprised of a planar shield formed from a pliable material having a body with a straight edge and a built-in handle. The curling iron shield can be placed against the scalp with the edge engaging a lock of hair that has been wound around a curling iron wherein the body of the shield may protect the user from engagement with the curling iron by positioning the shield between the scalp and the curling iron thereby as the curling iron is wound toward the scalp it will engage the shield instead of the scalp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is other hair product device designed for protecting the body of the user. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,492,196 issued to Bergstrom on Apr. 29, 1924.
Another patent was issued to Cutrona, Jr. on Jul. 3, 1962 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,624. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,806 was issued to Allegro on Jul. 4, 1967 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 20, 1973 to Alosi, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,707.
Another patent was issued to Loewenstine on Aug. 2, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,027. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,861 was issued to Cole on Jun. 13, 1989. Another was issued to Varney on Oct. 20, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,801 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 25, 1998 to Morlett as U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,141.
Another patent was issued to Schaaf on May 31, 1990 as German Patent No. DE3920996. Yet another Canadian Patent No. 2,109,500 was issued to Williams on Nov. 5, 1993. Another was issued to Evans on Dec. 28, 2000 as WIPO Publication No. WO 00/78167 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 25, 2001 to Mosely as WIPO Publication No. WO 01/76552.